


Carriage Ride

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Giving Sherlock a blow job during a carriage ride.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Carriage Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes or the Enola Holmes Franchise

“Not here” Sherlock grunted as you slipped down to your knees and clutched your talons around his thick thighs, your tiny hands barely managing to cover them.

Crooking one eyebrow, you licked your lips and gave him a devilish grin, “yes, here.”

Sherlock glared at you, his hand fisting his wooden cane as your nimble fingers unbuttoned his trousers and sent for his hardening cock. All it took was one, lengthy squeeze and he was throbbing, hot and ready for your wicked tongue. Crystal drops of precum beaded the crown of his cock, shimmering in the sunlight before they met the tip of your tongue as you darted it out to taste the bitter salt.

Eyes wide open, he looked around him alarmed. His chest puffed and a deep groan escaped him, followed by a breathless sigh as you dove to take him between your warm lips. You’ve given him no mercy, taking him deep, enveloping him with the hot wetness of your sinful mouth while the carriage made path through a bumpy road.

“Fuck…” he growled while you suckled on his meaty cock. His fingers reached to entangle in your hair, gentle first but his demeanour quickly tuned rough as did your mouth.

Lapping your slippery tongue around his shaft, you sucked him with vigour. Masculine moans, profanities and the sounds of the great outdoors became the music that encouraged the rhythm in which your lips made love to his cock. Your cunt clenched with excitement as you heard the horses neigh and the sound of people passing by.

Sherlock himself further swelled on the velvet of your tongue.

Eyes wide shut, you let him shove you all the way down, the head of his cock reaching the edge of your throat and with a guttural growl he filled your mouth with his seed and made you swallow him to the last drop.

With your face a mess you pulled away, giving him a false coy look through watery eyes. Brow covered of sweat, Sherlock glared back, he reached his hand to wipe your wet lips and pulled you back to sit on his lap. His hand snaked around your waist, and he held you near so he could whisper in your ear.

“That lewd behaviour will not go unpunished, you will surely get the cane tonight.”

If you weren’t wet to begin with, this just made you soak through your dress.


End file.
